


Stop my hands from shaking

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Touma is nervous. His hands won't stop shaking, not even as the car pulls to a stop outside of Masaru's house. But he's not one to back down from a challenge, especially not one he has set up for himself. He stops outside the door to gather himself.It's going to be fine, he's going to be fine.He knocks on the door and his fate is sealed.





	Stop my hands from shaking

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober is here, wooooo! *toots vuvuzuela* Time to torture all my favorite characters!
> 
> ...also apparently Touma's name is spelled Tohma according to a wiki? The sub I watched spelled it Touma so that's what I went with.
> 
> Prompt for this story is "Shaky Hands"
> 
> Enjoy!

Touma's hands are shaking. He grips the boquet a little harder to get them to stop doing that but it doesn't work. He puts his free hand in his pocket, grips the digivice but lets it go again. Takes the hand up, stares at it. His breaths are as unsteady as his hands by now. Perhaps he should turn around. He leans forward to tell the chauffeur to take him back home. He changes his mind and leans back. Forward. He puts the bouquet at the seat next to him. Picks it up again. Leans back and stares at his hands. Tries to will them to stay still but they have stopped listening to him. He reaches up to pull one of the shaking hands through his hair, but lets it fall down again.

The limousine comes to a stop. Touma's hands are still shaking. The chauffeur opens the door for Touma, waits for him to exit. Touma takes five deep breaths. He wishes he knew how normal people did this. He wishes he was more like normal people. Just this once. He swallows, corrects his bowtie, ponders taking it off. He decides to leave it on and carefully slips out of the car, nods to the chauffeur.

He wishes his mother hadn't died so she could have taught him how to do this.

He wishes his father was a little less distant so Touma could have asked him.

Touma takes another deep breath, starts towards the door, bouquet still in his shaking hands. Left or right, he doesn't know which hand should hold the bouquet so he clutches it in both. Maybe the bouquet is a little too much. Maybe it's not enough. There are... rules... to these things. He has learned them, has grown up with them. But he's outside of his father's jurisdiction now, the rules he has learned doesn't apply here.

He bites his lip, notices it and forces himself to stop. Forces his tense shoulders to relax. Forces his hands to stop shaking.

Forces his hands to stop shaking.

Forces his hands to stop...

He takes a few more deep breaths. The door is right there. Three steps away. His knees are feeling weak. It's not to late to abandon the mission but he straightens his back instead. One step. The shaking in his hands increase. Two steps. He can barely breath, his lungs are burning. Three steps. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. Counts to ten and lifts one of his hands, forms it into a fist. He glances at the doorbell, wondes if it has been fixed but knows it hasn't. Three quick knocks.

Tap-tap-tap.

This is it. There's no escape any longer. He can breathe again. His hands stop shaking. Voices echo on the other side of the door and his mouth twitch, pulls itself into a smile.

”Aniki! What if it's an evil digimon!”

”Then the great Daimon Masaru-sama will make them taste his fists!”

Touma snorts. An evil digimon knocking on the door to kindly ask to be let in would be a sight to behold.

”But anikiiii.”

Touma takes half a step back, listens as Masaru and Agumon fight on the other side. He winces at a sound that's probably Agumon being forcibly removed from the hallway. And then the door opens. Masaru grins at him and Touma forgets how to breathe again.

”Hey. Looking for my sis?”

”Ah-” Touma glances at the bouquet then lifts it up. ”You, actually.”

Masaru raises an eyebrow, his grin turns insecure. The bouquet was too much. Abort. But Touma can't run away now. He pushes the bouquet to Masaru's chest, let's go of it. Masaru catches it and Touma can't meet his eyes, suddenly finds his shoes way more interesting than they have any right to be.

”I want to ask you out on a date.” Abort. Redo. ”Date.” Abort, abort. Get it right. ”Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Masaru shifts. Touma still doesn't dare look at him. Masaru's hand grabs his chin and it's warm, soft, strong. His head is raised until he's looking Masaru in the eyes.

”Flowers?” Masaru snorts and Touma blushes. ”What is this, the 17th century?”

Touma tries to look away. His hands are shaking again. Masaru's gaze is steadfast. Masaru's face is coming closer. Their noses are almost touching. Touma's brain screams at him to run, but the command doesn't reach his legs. Masaru's breath is hot against his lips, Touma's breaths are unsteady. Masaru's hand lets go of his chin, but before Touma can react, move, run, escape, Masaru's lips connects with his, Masaru's arm wraps around his back, pulls him closer.

And just like that, it's over again. Masaru pulls back, grins. Touma's knees almost buckle underneath him.

”I'd love a date. Just name a date and place.”

”Ah-” Touma tries to straighten again. His knees are still wobbly and his cheeks warm. ”Friday? At 8? I'll pick you up.”

”Friday's great”, Masaru _winks_ at him. ”Already looking forward to it.”

The door closes. Masaru understands that the conversation is over, Touma doesn't know what else he could have said if it had continued. He almost falls, almost lets his knees give out. There's a knock on the window next to the door and Touma turns towards it. Masaru holds the bouquet up, gestures at it and laughs.

_Really though. Flowers?_ he mouths and Touma shrugs. Masaru gives him thumbs up and makes a heart with his hands.  _Love them._ And then Masaru is gone again. He can hear Agumon's voice, can hear Masaru (”NO! Don't eat the flowers!”) and he turns around, falls into the backseat of the limousine. he looks at his hands as they drive away from Masaru's house. They're not shaking any longer and Touma smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Was nice writing Tomaru again, have missed it. Although I think I've only done it once before. Also now I really want to watch Savers again.


End file.
